Dark Rose
by Evangeline-Darkness12
Summary: Un juramento, un usuario, un Chara, un amor no correspondido... son los factores que rodean a la nueva aventura que se aproxima a Japon de buena o mala manera pero... -¿Quien eres?- Mi nombre no te debe importar-/-Ikuto ¿la conoces? - Es mi mejor amiga... su nombre es Alice. /pesimo Summary lo siento... OoC, parejas indefinidas.


**Nombre:** Dark Rose… la rosa de la discordia.

**Autora:** Evangeline-Darkness12

**Serie:** Shugo Chara.

**Pareja:** ninguna oficial por el momento… solo Kukai x Utau, algo de incesto, harem indefinido.

**Advertencia:** se avisara en cada capitulo las advertencias, se deberán leer con cuidado para evitar descontentos por favor.

**Disclaimer:** Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen… de ser así la serie hubiera terminado en un Amuto y no en Tadamu… malditos ¬¬…

**Comentarios de la Autora:** Bien, hace poco se me ocurrió este fic, la idea de crear un personaje totalmente diferente a la de la serie y me pareció genial, mas por que me quede MUY inconforme con el final de la serie ¬¬ … me enoje mucho, no odio a Amu… bueno tal vez un poquito… al que odio es a Tadase e_e y pues para ser sincera la razón por la que veía la serie era por Ikuto (principalmente), Yoru, Miki, Kukau, Utau, Dia y Nageshko pero después de ver Shugo Chara Party Hikaru (mi adorado niño *w*) se unió a mi lista =w=… por lo tanto a estos no los voy a lastimar… a Amu, Tadase si :D … por eso les pido que si les gustan estos personajes dejen de leer esto… bueno… comenzamos… ¡ENJOY!

* * *

**…Dark Rose…**

by:_ Evangeline Darkness_

**Capitulo 1:** Amiga o Enemiga ¿la amenaza color plateado?

**Advertencia del capitulo: **Agresión (solo un poquito… no soy tan mala… o tal vez si ¬w¬) hacia dos personajes (Amu y Tadase… mas a Tadase ya que lo odio) OoC – creación de un personaje – si te agrada mucho Amu o Tadase no leas este capitulo o fic, otra advertencia… en el capitulo aparece algo de incesto (ya leerán por que)… bien… comencemos.

-.-

-.-

-.-

_Uno, dos, tres…_

_Se escuchaba el canto de unos niños en un desolado parque, ya era de noche y los poster de luz iluminaban el lugar junto las luciérnagas._

_Cuatro, cinco, seis… la luna se esconde… siete, ocho la oscuridad se hace más espesa…_

_Se podían apreciar siete niños jugando en el rio del parque donde los niños formaban un círculo alado del rio una inocente y dulce sonrisa adornaban sus rostros disfrutando el juego._

_Nueve, diez, once, doce… las hadas vuelan en la oscuridad…_

_El grupo de niños era compuesto por cinco niños de unos 7 años con dos niñas… una de ellas también tenia 7 años pero la otra pequeña solo tenia 2 años…_

_-Daisuke-niisan creo que Rose es muy pequeña para jugar este juego todavía – dijo de pronto la niña mayor a un niño pelinegro de ojos morados._

_-Creo que tienes razón Alice-neechan… lo siento Rose pero no puedes jugar hoy – menciono con pena viendo a la menor que era una niña pequeña de cabello plateado blanca sino con ojos ámbar._

_-¿Por qué Onii-san? – pregunto Rose con un lindo berrinche._

_-Por que este juego es un pacto – contesto Shuun el hermano de Daisuke, es de cabello negro con ojos verdes escarlata._

_- ¿Un pacto? – volvió a preguntar pero ahora curiosa viendo a los otros seis._

_-Si… este juego lo inventamos Ryoga y yo – contesto Ien un peli plateado blanca sino de ojos morados, Ryoga era un niño de su edad también peli plateado pero de ojos verdes como Shuun._

_- Consiste en que juramos a nuestras hadas que siempre estaremos juntos… las hadas al mirar nuestra promesa… aran algo especial con nosotros… - contaba Mikoto el menor de los chicos… los cinco niños eran hermanos y tenían las características de sus padres, Mikoto tenia el cabello negro pero con unos mechones blancos, sus ojos eran morados._

_-Por eso eres muy pequeña para hacer el pacto con nosotros hermana… por que si lo haces ahora no serás capaz de recordarlo, nosotros como somos mas grandes podemos recordarlo pero si tu lo haces será peligroso si no lo recuerdas… - termino de decir Alice a su hermana menor… ella al igual que su hermana y sus primos ella tenia el cabello plateado blanco sino pero sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre misma._

_-Esta bien… - suspiro la menor algo decepcionada, se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a alejarse de sus primos y su hermana, los demás la siguieron con la mirada hasta que la vieron ingresar a la casa donde todos vivían._

_-No me gusta mentirle – susurro Alice con pena._

_-No podemos decirle la verdad… - le dijo Shuun mientras tomaba la mano de Alice y la entrelazaba con la suya._

_-Es verdad… no podemos decir que el juego en realidad es un ritual para poder obtener nuestros poderes… - apoyo Daisuke mientras miraba a Alice con una linda sonrisa._

_-¿Están listos para seguir? – pregunto Ryoga mientras sacaba un cuchillo aparentemente antiguo pero el metal no estaba oxidado._

_-Si… - contestaron los demás, Ryoga se corto la palma de la mano y dejo la sangre fluyera mientras dejaba caer un chorrito de sangre en una copa un poco grande de cristal que Mikoto se había traído a escondidas, Ryoga le paso el cuchillo a Shuun para que isiera lo mismo, después se lo paso a Daisuke, después a Mikoto y luego a Ien hasta que llego a manos de Alice quien miro con un poco de duda el cuchillo para después cortar con firmeza su piel y dejar caer su sangre con la de sus primos con la que se habían echo una mescla, las seis sangres se habían mesclado creando un rojo mucho mas fuerte, casi negro._

_-La mezcla de sangre esta echa… Alice ¿Trajiste lo que faltaba? – le pregunto Ien a su prima._

_-Si… - contesto mientras sacaba unos botellitas con un extraño polvo – cenizas de un sueño roto – susurro mientras invertía un polvo color morado fuerte – restos de un amor olvidado – invirtió ahora un polvo marrón – un sueño inocente de un niño fallecido – ahora el polvo era de color celeste – el amor a una persona especial – echo un polvo rosa – por ultimo… el deseo de posesión… - invirtió un polvo color azul marino, el polvo se mezclo con la sangre transformándola a un color blanco pero se podía ver restos rojos de la sangre._

_Ryoga al ser el mayor de todos tomo la copa susurro unas palabras antes de beber un poco de la copa, le pasó la copa a sus hermanos y a Alice, poco después las heridas que tenían en sus manos se curaron por completo, los seis se pusieron de pie mirándose con una sonrisa._

_-El ritual se a completado, nuestro pacto se a creado… Alice – la nombro Shuun mirando a su prima – siempre serás de nosotros y nosotros seremos tuyos… siempre quédate con nosotros…_

_-Lo prometo… siempre estaremos juntos… siempre… - repitió Alice con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por los varones, Ien se acercó a su prima mientras besaba sus labios._

_-La promesa ya a sido sellada – susurro contra los labios de su prima mientras que sus hermanos también besaban a Alice y esta les correspondía pero claro a ojos de cualquiera eso solo era un beso inocente niños que no sabían lo que hacían… pero para ellos era mas que un simple beso de niños._

…

-Alice… Alice… ¡Alice! – un llamado la despertó haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe levantando su cabeza de su banco.

-¡TE JURO QUE YO NO FUI! – grito algo perturbada y dormida hasta que unas risas le isieron darse cuenta que estaba en su salón de clases de la preparatoria.

-Señorita Darkness si mi clase le parece tan aburrida puede salir por la puerta que esta muy abierta – le dijo su profesor de Geometría Analítica enojado.

-Lo aria con gusto profe pero si mal lo recuerdo la mejor de su clase soy YO… además me dormí por que estoy cansada por que estaba con el papeleo… usted sabe a lo que me refiero – contesto Alice con una sonrisa arrogante y con una mirada de "no me afecta lo que me digan"

-El profesor es muy injusto – soltó de repente una chica con el uniforme de la preparatoria (el negro que usa Utau en algunos capítulos) mientras se ponía de pie muy molesta también.

-Es cierto… Alice-sama hace su gran esfuerzo por nosotros como vice presidenta del consejo y aun así le esta exigiendo mas ¡eso no es justo! – apoyo otra chica para después todo el salón irse en contra del profesor que se pudo nervioso.

-E...Esta bien… señorita Darkness discúlpeme si gusta puede seguir durmiendo – se disculpo el profesor con un aire de derrota.

-Gracias profesor… gracias también a ustedes mis chicos – decía mientras miraba a todo el salón – sin ustedes no podría seguir en donde estoy… - con eso ultimo les guiño el ojo sacando varios suspiros incluso de las mujeres.

-Alice-sama es tan genial – decían las mujeres.

-Alice-sama es tan sexy – decían los hombres.

Alice soltó una pequeña risa para después seguir durmiendo en su banco.

Las horas pasaron hasta que el timbre de la salida sonó, Alice fue la primera en reaccionar para salir rápidamente del salón sin molestarse en empujar a quien se entrometía, camino hasta llegar al club de artes marciales.

-Bienvenida Alice-sempai – saludaron todos los que estaban presentes mientras le daban una reverencia con una sonrisa.

-Hum… - fue lo único que dijo pero con una sonrisa de medio lado pero seguía con sueño, durante media hora derroto a todos en el dojo prácticamente dormida después se despidió diciendo que mañana seguiría con la practica, ocurrió lo mismo con el club de soccer, tiro con arco, beisbol, basquetbol, tenis, joki, boxeo y atletismo.

Alice se alejaba de su escuela, estaba algo cansada por toda la actividad que había echo y escuchar a los miembros de los clubs: "¡kya! Alice-sama es tan genial" "era de esperarse de Alice-sempai" "Alice-sempai la adoro" ect.

Alice estaba cansada y se dirigió a un parque cerca de la secundaria y la primaria, normalmente se iba directo a su casa pero sus primos estaban afuera en Hokkaido por el aniversario de la muerte de su tía… había fallecido el año pasado y ella no quería ir por lo que se quedo cuidando la casa donde los seis Vivian.

-Hinamori-san… te quiero – escucho no muy lejos de ella, no era una persona muy curiosa pero sintió el impulso de ver quien era, siguiendo ese impulso vio a dos niños, una niña peli rosa de ojos ámbar.

_-/que asco de cabello/_ - pensó mirando el cabello de la estudiante sonrojada con asco, luego vio a un rubio también sonrojado.

-Ta…Tadase-kun – fue lo único que dijo la niña roja como un semáforo, Alice arqueo una ceja.

-/ _¿Ese es un chico? Si no fuera por el "kun" y por el uniforme hubiera jurado que es una niña… bien creo que encontré con quien jugar hoy_ / - una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro mientras a paso lento a aquella joven pareja.

-Ustedes son patéticos ¿lo sabían? – dijo Alice con voz neutra haciendo que los dos la miraban sorprendidos, Tadase al verla se sonrojo, Alice en ves de usar el uniforme de las mujeres, usaba el pantalón negro con varias cadenas y cruces azules con calaveras plateadas, una blusa de botones negra con gris con las mangas arremangadas hasta arriba de los codos con los dos primeros botones desabotonados, tenia la blusa por afuera con tres cinturones plateados con cadenas mal acomodados en su cadera con el símbolo de su escuela (tenia varias cruces), además tenia guantes azules con gris en sus manos que estaban rotos de los dedos y su cabello que estaba corto asimétrico desordenado en un estilo salvaje y sensual, sus fracciones eran muy delicadas y hermosas, el uniforme se ajustaba a su desarrollado cuerpo que a pesar de tener 16 estaba muy desarrolladita.

-¿Disculpa? – pregunto Amu un tanto desconcertada, la chica le parecía hermosa por lo que le sonrió un poco.

-Creo que no me an escuchado… dije que me dan asco… solo son unos mocosos con sentimientos infantiles sin saber nada de la vida… ahh solo lo ven como un juego – contesto mientras ponía una cara de decepción claro que fingida – por Kami… ¿Qué hemos echo la humanidad para que nos castigues con mocosos malcriados?

Tadase y Amu abrieron grandes los ojos al escuchar aquello… los estaban insultando.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Quien eres para empezar – decía Amu algo enojada e indignada.

-Mi nombre no te importa pelos de chicle – contesto con burla mientras sonreía de medio lado… aquello le resultaba divertido.

-¡No insultes a Hinamori-san! – le reclamo Tadase enojado.

-Cierra la boca rubio gay – se la regreso con veneno.

-¡No llames a Tadase-kun así! – ahora le grito la peli rosa molesta.

Alice se acercó a ella de manera amenazadora cosa que funciono ya que Amu se intimido por la mirada profunda de Alice le mandaba.

-¿O que? – Pregunto de manera desafiante – Te doy mi pésame… tienes pésimos gustos – volvió a decir con burla pero su rostro cambio al sentir el como su celular sonaba con la canción What´s Up People de Maximum The Hormone, al ver de quien se trataba una sonrisa tierna se formo en su rostro – Hola chico ¿Qué ai? (…) No, no hago nada… solo divirtiéndome un rato… (…) Claro ¿en donde? (…) Seguro, nos vemos luego (…) Adiós – se despidió para colgar su teléfono que era negro con rojo con varias calaveras.

-¿Q..Que hacer? – pregunto Tadase al percatarse que Alice se acercaba a el pero a diferencia de Amu, lo izo de manera sensual, Alice lo tomo de la barbilla (pues como ella es mas alta que el) y lo obligo a que la viera fijamente, Tadase se puso rojos al ver la cercanía de Alice pues un poco mas y ya lo besaba.

-No se quien eres – le decía de manera suave – pero por como te llamo la pelos de chicle te llamas Tadase ¿no? – Alice se separo un poco para acariciarle los cabellos – si tu cabello fuera mas largo diría que eres una chica… - soltó nuevamente con arrogancia mientras lo miraba a los ojos – eres patético, inútil y débil… solo eres un mocoso estúpido… - termino de decir con veneno mientras se daba la vuelta y se retiraba dejando a Amu y Tadase con la boca abierta, Alice desapareció antes de que la pudieran detener.

-¿Quién era esa chica? – pregunto molesta Ran mirando a Amu.

-No lo se… - contesto la Joker aun un poco shokeada.

-Es tan mala… - susurro Miki.

-Pero es muy linda-desu~ - dijo Su como siempre con su sonrisa.

-Pero a un así… - decía Dia con preocupación – su brillo interior es tan fuerte y brillando al máximo... sin embargo…

-¿Qué ocurre Dia? – le pregunto Miki.

-Ay algo en ella… que realmente me asusta…

…

-Siento la tardanza – se disculpo Alice con una sonrisa socarrona mientras ingresaba a un parque de diversiones aparentemente abandonado (ya sabrán cual es).

-No descuida no llevo esperando mucho – contesto un chico MUUUY sexi mientras le sonreía de manera algo tierna a Alice.

-Gracias… Ikuto – dijo mientras se acercaba al chico neko que estaba sentado en una banca, Alice se sentó mas arriba mientras abría las piernas y apoyaba sus brazos en sus piernas (como se sientan los hombres) – pero me estaba divirtiendo mucho con mis nuevos juguetes.

-No me extraña viniendo de ti.

-Cierto… recuerda que tu fuiste mi primer juguete.

-Jeje si… esos eran bueno tiempos… ahora dime ¿Quién es el pobre diablo que sufrirá de la ira de mi mejor amiga?

-Un niño afeminado, demasiado bueno y estúpido… y una niña patética en mi punto de vista…

-Jooo… pobres… conociéndote ellos sufrirán mucho.

-Pues que sufran mientras yo rio – soltó con malicia.

-Oh mierda... momentos así me das miedo Alice.

-Me vale… pero ahora vamos a jugar un rato que tenemos trabajo que hacer – decía mientras se ponían de pie y el resto de la tarde se la pasaron jugando en el parque de diversiones haciendo un caos total… eso si… se divirtieron como unos niños.

-.-

-.-

-.-

Continuara…

* * *

**Evangeline: **O por dios... ¿acaso te as atrevido a leerlo todo? compañer vaya que tienes valor para leer mi fic novato.

**Alice:** creo que exageras un poco Eva -.-|||

**Mikoto**: si... no estuvo tan mal ^-^

**Shuun:** lo que sea ¬.¬ ... yo casi no salí.

**Evangeline:** oh mi querido Mikoto y Shuun como los quiero.

**Ikuto:** claro... tu los creaste ¬_¬

**Evangeline:** descuida que también a ti te quiero OwO

**Ikuto:** gracias ^-^

**Evangeline:** en fin eso es todo OwO.. hasta la proxima =w=


End file.
